the_lords_empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Zhao Fu
Appearance Original He has black eye,short black hair, and somewhat handsome face. After he got Chaos Imperial Star, his eyes turned red and slitted and his hair grew to his waist. He also became more handsome. When he got Vision, one of the five celestial senses his Pupils had two layers that were blood-red and one layer was white. When he became the world protector(681) his hair grew so that it reached to his legs. before Zhao Fu was handsome and still within the scope for men in terms of prettiness. Now, he was purely beautiful. Now that the golden eyeball had fused into his left eye, his left eye had four layers: apart from the blood-red and white layers, there was also a golden layer. The blood-red layers gave off killing intent, the white layer gave off gentleness, and the golden layer gave off an aura of nobility. Moreover, the shape of the eye became different as well. After fusing with god Kerr's Divinity, Zhao Fu's eyes had become slitted, but after fusing with his golden eyeball, his left eye once again had a round pupil. The fourth layer was golden, but the outside of the pupil seemed to have a thin golden chain around it. The left eye seemed quite terrifying, and the three auras fused together gave off a massive might that made people unable to look at him directly. Zhao Fu's right eye was still had a slitted pupil, with two blood-red layers and one white layer. When he sealed The Six Paths Demon Images inside himself Zhao Fu’s left eye had four round pupils: two blood-red pupils, one white pupil, and one gold pupil with chains around it. Zhao Fu’s right eye had three slitted pupils. his right eye with the three slitted pupils started to fuse together. The top two layers were blood-red colored while the one at the back was white, and six grey dots appeared around the pupils. After getting Celestial Emperor Star and Nether Emperor Star His skin was still slightly pale but had some ruddiness, and his hair was still gray-white. The biggest changes were in Zhao Fu's eyes. Before, Zhao Fu's left eye had four pupils: two blood-red, one white, and one gold. Each of the pupils gave off different auras: The blood-red ones gave off evil and murderous auras, the white one gave off a peaceful aura, and the golden one gave off a noble aura. Now, there was an extra gray pupil in Zhao Fu's left eye. This gray pupil looked like a ghost's, and it gave off an eerie aura. Normal people would feel quite frightened when looking at it and would not dare to look at Zhao Fu directly; otherwise, they would probably have nightmares for a few days. Apart from this, Zhao Fu's right eye also went through some changes. Before, Zhao Fu's right eye had three pupils layered together. Now, there were four pupils layered together, with an extra gray layer. The six gray dots around the pupil also became a bit bigger. His aura seemed quite strange – it seemed somewhat human and yet somewhat ghost-like, but it was extremely powerful and gave off the might of an Emperor. Category:Characters